1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of producing a cured pickle product. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for producing a cured pickle product without the necessity of a traditional fermentation step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cured pickle products are very popular with consumers all over the world because they typically have a flavor and an appearance that clearly distinguishes them from other types of pickle products, such as "fresh pack".
The traditional method of curing a pickle stock, such as cucumbers, peppers or other vegetables, typically requires the fermentation of the pickle stock. These traditional fermentation processes require that the raw pickle stock be placed in a vat or other suitable container containing a brine curing solution and stored in this brine curing solution for a period of time sufficient for fermentation to take place and produce a cured product. Traditional fermentation processes can take from three to four weeks to produce a cured product and require many large storage tanks to accommodate a pickle stock crop such as cucumbers. Tank yard operations in the traditional fermentation processes involve a considerable amount of labor and capital expenditure with respect to running and maintaining the tank yard. Disposal of the spent brine raises additional problems since many municipalities have ordinances regulating chloride discharge. Manufacturers have attempted to reduce the amount of chloride discharge by reducing the fermentation salt levels, recycling spent pickling brine and attempting to prevent tank leakage. However, these steps do not solve but merely delay the problem of disposing of the large volumes of dilute salt brine generated.
In addition to the problems discussed above, traditional fermentation processes also suffer from factors which result in inconsistent or poor quality product and loss of yield. These factors include "softening" of the pickle stock; slow, no, or wrong fermentation; bloating and other gaseous defects; physical handling damage; incomplete curing appearance; and freeze damage in cold climates.
In order to overcome the above-discussed problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,929 discloses a one-step nonfermentative pickling process in which a pickle stock is placed in a solution containing pickling powders made up of acidulants, spices, flavors and certain chloride and calcium salts and stored therein for a period of time of from 3 to 10 days to produce a pickled product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,679 discloses a brine used for conserving cucumbers in bulk which contains sodium chloride, acetic or lactic acid or a nontoxic salt thereof, sodium benzoate, calcium chloride, potassium sorbate, ascorbic acid and citric acid. The cucumbers stored in this brine are stated to have a taste and crispiness equal to that of fresh pack cucumbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,558 discloses a method for producing sweet pickles in which a pickle stock having its outer membrane perforated is immersed in a calcium chloride brine, subjected to vacuum and pressure treatment steps and then allowed to equilibrate in a high sugar syrup.
However, none of the above discussed references describe or disclose a process for producing a cured pickle stock according to that of the present invention.